


BEST BUTT

by Thelittlekid



Series: Sweetheart [4]
Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlekid/pseuds/Thelittlekid
Summary: 迪巴拉有一个好屁股，罗纳尔多从第一次和他接触的时候就知道了。





	BEST BUTT

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警  
> 设定依旧看之前文章  
> 依旧是一个产后小甜饼  
> 全文出现大量butt预警  
> 道具预警  
> 是时候拾起我的ABO了

“你干什么！”迪巴拉在给宝宝喂奶的时候突然被人捏了捏屁股，他不用回头也知道是罗纳尔多干的，毕竟家里只有他们两个人和宝宝们。  
“没干什么。”罗纳尔多又捏了捏手里软软的肉屁股。迪巴拉有一个好屁股，罗纳尔多从第一次和他接触的时候就知道了。自从生产了以后，迪巴拉的屁股比以前肉更多了些，再加上孕期没有高强度的锻炼，所以屁股上的肉就没有之前那么紧实，捏起来软软的，倒真有点当Papa了的味道。  
“我明天有一天休息，我们出去玩玩好不好？”罗纳尔多把头搭在迪巴拉肩上，从背后搂住迪巴拉，手指还在迪巴拉因为喂奶要掀起连帽衫而露出的打好结的裤带上勾弄，像是要把它扯开。  
迪巴拉一手抱着宝宝，一手往下去抓住罗纳尔多的手拿开，回头瞪了一下罗纳尔多，说：“我们走了，孩子们怎么办？”  
“有保姆，或者，交给妈妈。我们已经很久没有一起出去玩过了，就一天，孩子们不会有事的。”罗纳尔多反过来用手包住迪巴拉的手，尝试着说服迪巴拉。  
“可是......”迪巴拉还是有一点犹豫，他将吃完奶睡着的宝宝放回婴儿床里，拉着罗纳尔多轻手轻脚地走出了婴儿房。  
“没什么可是的，迪比。就一天而已，一天。”罗纳尔多搂住迪巴拉想要给他一个吻。  
“好吧，那我们得早点回来。”迪巴拉在罗纳尔多的亲吻下丧失了一切原则和主见。  
“在那之前，我们得先做点别的。”罗纳尔多一边亲吻迪巴拉一边将他往卧室里带。

罗纳尔多是在偶然间看见那张排名图的，一张关于屁股的排名图。在那上面迪巴拉的屁股排在第三位，但他对这个排名表示怀疑，因为在他心里迪巴拉的屁股一定是排在第一的。作为一个优秀的足球运动员，在怀孕以前，迪巴拉的屁股是十分具有弹性的，罗纳尔多每次做爱的时候都喜欢用两只手掌锢住迪巴拉的屁股捏成各种样子，然后在迪巴拉耳边喘息着称赞他有一个多好的屁股。而现在，迪巴拉趴在他身上，一边喘气一边摇着头让他把那个小玩意拿出去。  
在床上用些小道具是罗纳尔多奇怪的性癖之一。在迪巴拉眼里，罗纳尔多有两个奇怪的性癖，一是使用道具，二是喜欢捏他的屁股。  
“你......呜啊拿......拿啊出去......”迪巴拉搂着罗纳尔多的脖子，有点受不了屁股里那个不停振动的小东西，特别是罗纳尔多还在揉捏他的屁股，这让他不自觉地收缩着后穴，那个小东西也滑得更深了。  
“乖，没事。”罗纳尔多亲了亲迪巴拉汗湿的额头，在揉捏着他屁股的同时装作不小心地用手指划过穴口，刻意地把迪巴拉的屁股用后穴里流出的水抹得湿哒哒的。  
“呜没......啊没事才啊......才怪......”迪巴拉抓紧了罗纳尔多的肩膀，一点一点地挪上去想要亲一亲罗纳尔多好让他快点把那个东西拿出来，却不小心蹭到了罗纳尔多的阴茎，两根阴茎在一起摩擦让他猝不及防地软了腰。罗纳尔多趁机抓住迪巴拉的手去握住两根阴茎抚慰，在迪巴拉想要抽手的时候咬了他后颈的腺体，哄他说：“迪比，你用手摸一摸，我射了就把那个东西拿出来。”于是迪巴拉只能用两只手一起握住两根阴茎上下摩擦，alpha浓浓的信息素味道萦绕在他鼻尖，后穴里不断振动的东西刺激地他不一会儿就在前后夹击中快要射出来，罗纳尔多却用手掐住他的铃口不许他射，激得他眼泪眼看就要掉下来。  
罗纳尔多玩够了，翻身将迪巴拉压在身下抬起一条腿就操了进去，迪巴拉尖叫着在他背上划下了几道红痕，精液溅在了罗纳尔多和他自己的腹部，后穴收缩着喷出一股水来，随着罗纳尔多的动作被一点一点地带出。  
“啊——你，你出去......”那个振动的小东西还没有被拿出来，罗纳尔多直接操进去把那个小东西顶到了很深的地方，迪巴拉的眼泪也掉了下来。  
罗纳尔多进去以后等了一会儿才开始缓慢地动作，即使他已经足够温和了，但迪巴拉还是被刺激地哭了出来。生产后的迪巴拉身体更加敏感，特别是后穴。生下孩子的一个月后罗纳尔多和迪巴拉做了一次，那时迪巴拉敏感到自己只是在他的穴口蹭蹭他就射了出来，自己刚刚进去他就潮吹了。就因为身体过于敏感所以迪巴拉在做完那次以后无论他怎么哄也不肯再做。不过生产后三个月里omega紊乱的发情期让罗纳尔多尝到了不少甜头——发情期里的迪巴拉比平时更加温顺，罗纳尔多让他做什么他就做什么，而且也更主动，有时被逼急了还会自己骑上罗纳尔多上下动作。现在才过了两个月，迪巴拉紊乱的发情期让他的后穴完全没有好好休息的余地，这些天一直是红肿着的。  
“我们应该在车上来一次，呼，就像之前那样......”罗纳尔多一边动作着一边喘息着在迪巴拉敏感的耳边说，“那次棒极了，不是吗?”  
迪巴拉被罗纳尔多操弄得说不出话，体内那个随着罗纳尔多的动作而到处乱滑的小东西让他连保持清醒都很困难，但他还是不可抑止地想起了他们在车上做的那次。那时罗纳尔多已经转会尤文了，他们背着队友和教练悄悄地谈恋爱，像是背着老师谈恋爱的高中生。有次罗纳尔多带他去郊外兜风，说是兜风其实就是借口来次车震，迪巴拉永远不会忘记那次胆战心惊的经历，他被罗纳尔多的大胆吓得捂住嘴巴，他们甚至连车窗都没有关好。而且他最后被迫自己挤着屁股让罗纳尔多在他的臀缝里射出来，因为他们没有带避孕套。罗纳尔多事后一直喘息着在他耳边称赞他的屁股有多好，羞得他狠狠地给了罗纳尔多一拳。  
罗纳尔多的动作越来越快，迪巴拉只能搂紧罗纳尔多被动地承受，感觉到罗纳尔多突然慢下来在他的生殖腔口摩擦，迪巴拉慌张地用手去推罗纳尔多——那个小东西还在里面，他怎么可以进去!“啊......出呜出去......”迪巴拉哭着推罗纳尔多，“会啊......会死的......”但罗纳尔多丝毫不听他的话，依旧慢慢地在他的生殖腔口摩擦，还不忘用下流话刺激他:“迪比，如果我把它顶进去，你说会怎样？”罗纳尔多又顶了顶生殖腔，看着迪巴拉因为害怕而流着泪摇头，“你会一直含着它，任由它在你的生殖腔里振动，直到没有电，你也得含着它。”迪巴拉不住地摇头，他已经哭到说不出话来了。罗纳尔多看他哭得上气不接下气，也不玩了，抽出阴茎把那个还在振动的小东西拿出来，再一下子顶进去，迪巴拉仰头呜咽着射了出来，生殖腔口也被罗纳尔多顶开，含着罗纳尔多的龟头一缩一缩地喷出淫水。罗纳尔多把迪巴拉翻过去趴着，在迪巴拉的肚子下塞了一个枕头，在大力地操进迪巴拉的生殖腔的时候揉搓着迪巴拉软软的屁股，把它向外扯又猛地弹回去。这明明就是世界上最好的屁股。罗纳尔多感受着手里极佳的触感想。而被操到脱力的迪巴拉只能趴着尽量撑住自己，好让自己不至于被操进床单里。  
罗纳尔多快要射出来的时候迪巴拉迷迷糊糊地已经撑不住自己了，但还记得用手去向后推着罗纳尔多，用哭到沙哑的声音说：“别啊......嗯别在啊.....在里面......”他们约定好了的，短时间内不会再让他怀孕了，他还要回去踢球。  
罗纳尔多将迪巴拉的手交叉握住，把阴茎抽出来射在了迪巴拉肉肉的屁股上，然后俯下身去在迪巴拉耳边说:“You have the best butt in the world.”

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 其实还想写一篇小迪回归球队以后因为还在哺乳所以每次训练都要贴防溢乳垫而且训练完第一个回更衣室里去挤奶还因为奶香被国家队队友调侃然后总裁知道了就很不爽，嗯，后来的事你们就都可以自己想象了......  
> 或者是一篇产后车震，总裁把奶奶都吸走了导致宝宝没有奶奶吃，嗯......  
> 我都说完了应该就没必要再写了吧吧吧


End file.
